Cheese Track Is Murr For Platypus
by yurisgurl
Summary: Sum, Shu is in gret dagner...new ficcy...RR plz!


**(Narrator)**: its an ordinary day in the kingdom of shu. Liu bei is making an announcement...

**Liu Bei**: so, it should be safe now men. You cna now depart

**(Narrator)**: when suddenly, a wounded soldier runs through the crowd and collapses to the floor in fear..

**Male Soldier**: (Soldier) MY LORD!! falls to floor they r...back...8coughs blood

**Liu Bei**: gasp good lord help this man! Who are back?

**Male Soldier**: (Soldier) The..Oblivion..Platypus's...they hav..retuned...dies

**(Narrator)**: DUN DUN DUNNNN!!!!

**Zhao Yun**: gasp O.O

**Zhang Fei**: OO;

**Ma Chao**: OMG!

**(Narrator)**: later that day, Liu Bei was sat in his room, thinking..hard

**Liu Bei**: immposible...There has been no oblivion Platypus's ever since...gasp O.O;;

**Zhao Yun**: my lord bows sits ...could this mean that?...

**Liu Bei**: No its immposible! He was killed years ago, I even saw his death..

**Zhang Fei**: drinking

**Zhao Yun**: 8thinks but, there is no other way that the Platypus's could come again..

**Liu Bei**: Only Captain Fartborg could release the evil Platypus's...an dhe died

**Zhao Yun**: what if it wasnt him who died, legends say that he had an identical twin..

**Cao Cao**: lol

**Yue Ying**: what is going on?!

**Liu Bei**: OF COURSE! ZHAO YUN U R A GENIOUS!! His brother died, not him!!! Now go and drink you've earned it

**Zhao Yun**: ok my lord bows then joins the lads in the booze basement

**(Narrator)**: Sooo, it wasnt the great evil Captain Fartborg eho died, it was his brother, Captain Duckfart..

**Liu Bei**: Sima Yi?\\

**Liu Bei**: er I mean Yue Ying, sorry lol

**Zhang Fei**: drinking\\

**Zhao Yun**: drinking lAlalal,FDSJFNDSJ

**Cao Cao**: lol

**Yue Ying**: what is it lord Liu Bei?

**Liu Bei**: So captain Fartborg is still alive, we must find him, and destroy the Oblivion Platypus's

**Liu Bei**: nothing Yue Ying..sits and sighs the land is in danger..

**Ma Chao**: also drinks with the lads

**Huang Zhong**: yar i love fighting!

**Yue Ying**: oh my! and what can I do to help?!

**(Narrator)**: suddenly, the sky grows dark, and a dark figure on a horse rides into the Kingdom of shu!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!

**Liu Bei**: there is nothing you can do Yue Ying...

**Male Soldier**: (?) MUAHAHAHAHA!!

**Ma Chao**: chokes on his beer OMG! ITS A OBLIVION PLATYPUS!!!

**Zhao Yun**: holy crap!!! gets a spear

**Zhou Yu**: ...

**Male Soldier**: (oblivion Platypus) MUAHAHA!! Murr!

**Zhang Fei**: runs in and attacks

**Male Soldier**: salutes

**Ma Chao**: FOR JUSTICE! And for shu of course! charges in and attacks

**Yue Ying**: smacks her hand on her forehead

**Liu Bei**: MEN ATTACK!

**Male Soldier**: (Oblivion Platypus) MURR! impales chao on its claws

**Ma Chao**: argh! falls down bleeding my lord...forgive me...dies

**Zhou Yu**: eh...

**Zhang Fei**: holy crap damn! chao is dead!!!

**Liu Bei**: die damn you! stabs Oblivion Platypus through head

**Male Soldier**: (Oblivion Platypus) MURR! dies

**(Narrator)**: The Oblivion Platypus died :O

**Liu Bei**: phew...looks at dead chao oh crap o.o

**Zhao Yun**: well, chao was a good man and...he died with honor sniffle

**Zhang Fei**: dude..

**Yue Ying**: oh...my...GOD!!!!

**Pang Tong**: poor dude!

**Liu Bei**: he was a good man...

**(Narrator)**: Chao died...and everybody returned to their rooms..

**Liu Bei**: in his room, thinking hard

**(Narrator)**: With the Oblivion Platypus dead, everybody is safe, for now..

**Zhou Yu**: hm...

**Cao Cao**: lol

**Pang Tong**: I didn't like Ma anyway...

**Zhang Fei**: drinking in the beer basement i feel sorry for chao..

**Xiao Qiao**: lord zhou yu it is time

**Zhao Yun**: oh well drinks

**Zhou Yu**: time ?

**Liu Bei**: making plans..so Captain fartborg must be destroyed. And so does the fartrix..

**Pang Tong**: steals Ma Chao's spear . mine

**Liu Bei**: Maybe the Jockstrap crusaders didnt die either, and they still follow Captain Fartborh..

**Ma Chao**: ghost hey pang Tong, keep the spear

**Liu Bei**: it looks like Captain Fartborg, and the Jockstrap crusaders are getting revenge for Captain Duckfarts death...

**Cao Cao**: lol

**Zhao Yun**: goes to his room and reads Vampire Bakini Girls

**Xiao Qiao**: (Captain Platypus) time for me to EAT YOU ALIVE!!! MWA HA HA HA HA MURRRR!

**Pang Tong**: awesome :o can I have the armor too?

**Wei Yan**: no...captain...platypus...!!!!

**Liu Bei**: If Captain Fartborg looses control over the Fattrix, then the Oblivion Platypus's will vanish..

**Ma Chao**: ghost yeah sure, I never liked it anyway

**Male Soldier**: ITS CAPTAIN PLATYPUS!

**Cao Cao**: lol

**Xiao Qiao**: (Captain Platypus) eats Zhou Yu HAHAHAAH!

**Zhang Fei**: crap homi O.O;

**Zhou Yu**: im sorry but im not eatable

**Cao Cao**: lol

**Male Soldier**: AHHH! LORD ZHOU YU WAS EATEN!!!! RUNNN!!!!

**Male Soldier**: (Jockstrap Crusader) creeps up behind Liu Bei and stabs him, the leaves

**Yue Ying**: where is my husband now!?

**Liu Bei**: argh!! falls to the ground bleeding

**Zhao Yun**: my lord!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!! runs over to Liu bei

**Cao Cao**: lol

**Liu Bei**: Zhao Yun, I'm going to die

**Guan Ping**: oh no!

**Zhao Yun**: no my lord!!! DOnt give up!

**Zhang Fei**: we need help fast!!

**Yue Ying**: lord liu bei dont die :(

**Xiao Qiao**: (Captain Platypus) MURRRRRRRR bites Liu Beis leg

**Liu Bei**: I wont die..bleeding a lot

**Liu Bei**: argh!

**Pang Tong**: bye Liu Bei :o

**Zhao Yun**: attacks Captain Platypus DIE!

**Pang Tong**: write us after you die :o

**Cao Cao**: lol

**Liu Bei**: er sure, I'll send a letter through the post..

**Xiao Qiao**: (Captain Platypus) MURRR! dies

**Yue Ying**: someone get my husband :(

**Zhao Yun**: I killed it ...:O

**Pang Tong**: cool goes to Liu Bei's room to see what he wants to take after he dies :3

**Zhuge Liang**: hello

**Zhang Fei**: bandages Liu Beis wound you'll live my lord

**Cao Cao**: lol

**Zhuge Liang**: fans himselfWhat is going on Lord Liu Bei?

**Zhao Yun**: goes to Liu beis room er, Pang Tong, who said you could take his stuff?

**Guan Yu**: yes brother stay strong!

**Male Soldier**: Liu Shan) DADDDY!!! PLS DONT DIE! PLS! shakes Liu Bei

**Liu Bei**: I'll live brothers

**Liu Bei**: sStOp ShAkInG mE I'm aLiVe!

**Cao Cao**: lol

**Male Soldier**: (Jockstrap Crusader) creeps up behind Zhao Yun and stabs him then vanishes

**Zhao Yun**: O.O; falls holding his gut ugh...

**Jiang Wei**: the lord will live hurray! o

**Liu Bei**: ok and alive wheres Zhao Yun?

**Male Soldier**: Liu Shan) NOOOOOOOOOO! LORD ZHAO YUN!!!!!

**Zhao Yun**: tries to stand

**Yue Ying**: turns away

**Liu Bei**: huh?

**Male Soldier**: Liu Shan) tackles Zhao Yun STAY ALIVE PLZ!!!!!!!!!!!

**Pang Tong**: aw... runs to Zhao Yun's room instead Okay, whenever he dies yell to me :o

**Zhao Yun**: argh! falls back to the floor Liu Shan get help...

**Liu Bei**: finds Zhao Yun gasp OMFG!

**Cao Cao**: lol

**Male Soldier**: Liu Shan) HE WILL DIE!!!! NOOO I DON WANN!!!!!

**Liu Bei**: calm down Liu shan! He wont!

**Yue Ying**: looks at Zhuge Liang it is so sad they got injured :(

**Male Soldier**: Liu Shan) I DONT WANNA SEE HIM DIEEE! pounds zhao yun on floor WAAAAAH

**Zhuge Liang**: they will live Yue Ying, wheres Zhao Yun?

**Zhao Yun**: ARGH!

**Zhuge Liang**: nods a shame...

**Liu Bei**: LIU SHAN STOP IT!! Zhao Yun u ok?

**Pang Tong**: takes Zhao's spear well I'll just hold this for him while he is hurt :o

**Zhao Yun**: fine bleeding to death

**Zhao Yun**: hey Pang Tong, u can have my stuff in my room, and my spear

**Cao Cao**: lol

**Zhao Yun**: I am fine my lord goes to his room

**Zhou Yu**: ...

**(Narrator)**: Night fell across the land...

**Zhao Yun**: asleep

**Liu Bei**: dude I'm tired goes to his room and sleeps zzzZzzZZz

**Male Soldier**: on the gates keeping watch

**Male Soldier**: (2) also keeping watch

**Sun Shang Xiang**: yes

**Pang Tong**: wooohooo! runs off and takes Zhao's stuff to his room o

**Jiang Wei**: walks around outside

**Male Soldier**: (Galactic Gopher) MURRRRRR!! attacks the soldiers on the gate

**Male Soldier**: AHHH! attacks

**Male Soldier**: (2) 8attacks

**Male Soldier**: (Galactic Gopher) MURR!! knocks male soldier 2 off the gate

**Male Soldier**: (2) AHHHH! falls off and hits the ground and dies

**Male Soldier**: (Galactic Gopher) stabs MS and leaves

**Male Soldier**: gah! bleeds and falls off the gate and dies

**Cao Cao**: lol

**Zhang Fei**: huh? wakes up Zhao Yun ..I heard screams..

**Zhao Yun**: wakes up yawn you heard screams? goes outside to find the dead MS's

**Male Soldier**: (Pantyhose smasher) MUAHAHA!

**Jiang Wei**: What's going over there:o sees the galactic gopher leaving GET BACK HERE!!! chases him

**Zhao Yun**: who the hell are you? Oo;

**Male Soldier**: (Pantyhose smasher) I am Fartborgs half brother's aunties cousins brothers room mate

**Zhang Fei**: ..that makes you?

**Male Soldier**: (Pantyhose Smasher) jack shit..MUAHAHAH!!! stabs YUn

**Zhao Yun**: OO; falls to knees Zhang fei..tell Lord...I will live on..falls and bleeds and dies

**Zhou Yu**: eh

**Male Soldier**: (pantyhose smasher) leaves

**Zhang Fei**: wakes up Liu bei BROTHER! Zhao Yun is dead!

**Cao Cao**: lol

**Liu Bei**: wah? OMG! runs outside to Yun's body Zhao Yun?! shakes him...no..

**Zhang Fei**: hes dead...

**Yue Ying**: cries

**Male Soldier**: Liu Shan) NOOOOOOOOOOOOO! shakes Liu Bei WHY ZHAO YUN WHYYYYYYYYYY?! ANSWER ME DADDY WHY!!!!!!!!

**Guan Yu**: he is a big loss..

**Liu Bei**: Liu Shan puts both hands on his shoulders He's dead...but he died with honor..

**(Narrator)**: so far, Chao and Yun have died:O

**Cao Cao**: lol

**Jiang Wei**: er... Lord Liu Bei?

**Male Soldier**: Liu Shan) sniffs...he saved me dad! he did!!!! cries

**Liu Bei**: yes Jiang Wei?

**Liu Bei**: Hugs LIu Shan its ok...I'm sad too..

**Jiang Wei**: I would like to resign and go work for Wei if it is alright with you?

**Liu Bei**?!...if you want to Jiang Wei...

**Jiang Wei**: Yes, I don't feel safe since 2 spearmen died, I feel that I will be next. hands Pang Tong his spear then runs off to Wei

**Liu Bei**: He was a good due was Jiang Wei...goes to his own room and thinks

**Cao Cao**: lol

**Cao Cao**: lol

**Yue Ying**: how terrible this is!!!

**(Narrator)**: says in Liu bei's ear 7 days...

**Liu Bei**: ignores the voice makes more plans for destroyinf Fartborg extremely tired must kill..Fatborg...tries to keep awake

**Zhang Fei**: goes into Liu Bei's room brother, you need rest you have been up all night

**Liu Bei**: wheres my son?

**Zhang Fei**: I dont know

**Cao Cao**: lol

**Liu Bei**: yawns and tries to keep awake

**Pang Tong**: Weee I have 3 spears I can rest happily now o looks around then abandons Shu to be a hermit

**Male Soldier**: ...

**Zhang Fei**: brother sleep, you must rest

**Liu Bei**: no I need not sleep..writes more plans

**Zhang Fei**: where is Yue Ying?

**Male Soldier**: my lord! pang tong has left shu!

**Guan Yu**: er...cant u here the loud moans from her?

**Liu Bei**: what?!

**Male Soldier**: Lord Pang Tong has left Shu my lord!

**Liu Bei**: How could he?!? If you ever find that Pang Tong, kill him

**Cao Cao**: lol

**Zhang Fei**: Brother, do not go out killing now. rest for god sake

**Male Soldier**: yes my lord! runs off

**Guan Yu**: yes brother as stupid as Zhang Fei is you must listen to him now

**Pang Tong**: uses plastic surgery and looks like a woman now o

**Liu Bei**: I..don't...need...rest...head falls forward onto table and falls asleep

**Zhang Fei**: well, hes asleep now

**Cao Cao**: lol

**Cao Cao**: lol

**Male Soldier**: Liu Shan) runs into Liu Beis room and hops on him DADDY DADDY!!!

**Guan Yu**: Liu Shan!

**Liu Bei**: AHHH!!!!! yes...son?

**Cao Cao**: lol

**Male Soldier**: Liu Shan) theres a monster in my room! can I sleep with u?!

**Male Soldier**: (Liu Feng) What's wrong with my father :o

**Zhang Fei**: Liu Shan, your father needs sleep, leave him alone

**Female Soldier**: Handmaid) tickles liu beis feet

**Liu Bei**: a monster? sure son sleep with me starts to doze off

**Liu Bei**: tee hee, handmaid stop it XD

**Male Soldier**: Liu Shan) I WANNA SLEEP WITH MY DADDY! punches Zhang Fei out YOU STUPID WEIRDO!!!!

**Male Soldier**: (Zhuge Jin) Sun Quan, I hear that Shu is going insane?

**Zhang Fei**: ok chill dude! goes to his own room

**Liu Bei**: must..sleep

**Female Soldier**: Handmaid) tickles him harder xD

**Male Soldier**: Liu Shan) snuggles with Liu Bei

**Liu Bei**: tee hee stop it!! XD

**Male Soldier**: (Japanese Ninja) crawls across Liu Bei's ceiling

**Liu Bei**: falls asleep

**Cao Cao**: lol

**Male Soldier**: (Zhuge Rong) daddy:O

**Male Soldier**: (Japanese Ninja) steals Liu Bei's sword and vanishes

**Liu Bei**: doesnt know his sword has gone

**Male Soldier**: (Jockstrap Crusader) sneaks up on LIu bei and stabs him in the gut then leaves

**Liu Bei**: ARGH!!

**Cao Cao**: lol

**Male Soldier**: Liu Shan) DADDY?! DONT DIE DADDY!!!!!

**Liu Bei**: breaths heavily Liu Shan...get..help...

**Male Soldier**: (Liu Feng) Guan Yu! Zhang Fei! Something is wrong with my father!!

**Zhao Yun**: appears from the mist I'm back

**Zhang Fei**: what?! runs to Liu bei

**Liu Bei**: bleeding heavily

**Zhao Yun**: crap!

**Cao Cao**: lol

**Zhang Fei**: Zhao...Yun? blink

**Male Soldier**: Liu Shan) stomps on him NOOO!

**Liu Bei**: ARGGGHH!...

**Zhang Fei**: Liu Shan STOP!

**Huang Zhong**: shoots an arrow and Liu Shan

**Liu Bei**: I'm going to die...Zhao..Yun?

**Liu Bei**: I'm going to die...Zhao..Yun?

**Liu Bei**: I'm going to die...Zhao..Yun?

**Zhao Yun**: my lord!! I am back..

**Cao Cao**: lol

**Male Soldier**: Liu Shan) strangles Liu Bei around NOOOOO DADDY NOOOO!

**Liu Bei**: stops breathing tries to get air

**Cao Cao**: lol

**Zhao Yun**: pulls Liu SHan off Liu bei

**Huang Zhong**: Liu Shan back away from Liu Bei!

**Liu Bei**: tries to get Liu Shan off him

**Male Soldier**: (Mystic Milkshake Elemental of the Recycling Bin) lalala leaves

**Yue Ying**: oh my god!

**Male Soldier**: Liu Shan) NOOOOOOOOOO ZHAO YUN NOOOO DADDY IS DYING!!!! cries

**Zhao Yun**: Liu SHan get of Liu Bei!

**Zhao Yun**: goes to Liu bei my lord speak!!

**Cao Cao**: lol

**Liu Bei**: Zhao Yun coughs up blood...look after Liu Shan...

**Huang Zhong**: Die Liu Shan?

**Female Soldier**: Handmaid) tickles liu beis feet :)

**Zhao Yun**: I will, my lord

**Male Soldier**: Liu Shan) DADDDYYYYY NOOOOOOOOO!!!!!

**Liu Bei**: I depart here and now...eyes roll back in head and dies

**Cao Cao**: lol

**Male Soldier**: (Sinister Looney Dragon of the Yard Sale) flys past and vanishes

**Zhao Yun**: my lord...

**Female Soldier**: Handmaid) cries XX

**Cao Cao**: lol

**Zhao Yun**: crys a lil'

**(Narrator)**: and liu bei passed away thus making the shu kingdom end...WEI won...and so did the playpusses...AYA!

**Male Soldier**: (Joker) kicks Zhao Yun's butt then runs off X3

**Zhao Yun**: ow!

**Cao Cao**: lol

**Zhao Yun**: Liu SHan?

**Zhang Fei**: brother...

**Ma Chao**: I'm back from vacation!!

**Zhao Yun**: hits chao round head this is no time to celebrate!

**Ma Chao**: why what happened?

**Zhao Yun**: shows chao Liu Beis body

**Ma Chao**: gasp OMG!!

**Zhao Yun**: he got killed by a...Jockstrap Crusader...

**Ma Chao**: dude...is Liu Shan alright?

**Zhao Yun**: I dont know. Liu Shan? looks around

**Male Soldier**: (Glass-blowing Thorn Platypus of the Vortex) meep

**Ma Chao**: its a Platypus!

**Zhao Yun**: chill its not an Oblivion Platypus!

**Ma Chao**: how can u tell the difference?

**Zhao Yun**: er...

**Diao Chan**: strips someone...please...

**Male Soldier**: (Glass-blowing Thorn Platypus of the Vortex) scurries away

**Ma Chao**: looks at chan ew!!! sheils eyes

**Zhao Yun**: ew chan get some clothes on!

**Ma Chao**: u know wot Yun?

**Zhao Yun**: what?

**Ma Chao**: I have 1 fucking hell of a fear of Platypus's now o.o

**Zhao Yun**: you know what? same here

**Ma Chao**: so, I wonder if theres going to be a sequel to this whole, Captain fartborg thing

**Guan Ping**: What happened:o

**Zhao Yun**: a sequel?! What do you think this is some story board?!?

**Ma Chao**: well, I wonder what other crazy story we'll get next, like, attack of the Maze Platypus of the Astral Plane

**Zhao Yun**: shudders dont use that "P" word 

**Ma Chao**: what? Platypus?

**Zhao Yun**: yes that 

**Guan Ping**: What word? Popcorn? Plant? Pluck? Plain? Plane? Plate? Pickle?

**Zhao Yun**: I got one! Revenge OF The Stir-Fry Wraith of the Drive-Through

**Ma Chao**: lol XD What about, revenge of the

**Ma Chao**: Rollerblading ice anteater

**Zhao Yun**: I know! The alien catgirl who focuses obsessively on one master

**Ma Chao**: lmao XD thinks The exhibitionist half-alien bunnygirl who wears a chainmail bikini!!

**Zhao Yun**: lmao!!! XXDD

**Zhao Yun**: The adult actress nymphomaniac bunnygirl jungle girl who wears tight leather!!

**Ma Chao**: The flirty office lady with a nude transformation sequence!! XD

**Zhao Yun**: roflmao! X)

**Ma Chao**: The insatiable pigtailed cyborg bounty hunter with super martial-arts!

**Zhao Yun**: The exotic panty-flashing bunnygirl with a need for love and sensual conversation:O

**Ma Chao**: The oversexed acrobatic sorceress!

**Zhao Yun**: wets himself XD

**Ma Chao**: The shape-shifting alien succubus who always wears hot pants:O

**Zhao Yun**: no more!! XD

**Ma Chao**: The sexy super-strong alien

**Zhao Yun**: The exhibitionist winged half-alien who prefers to wear nothing

**Zhao Yun**: The exhibitionist winged half-alien who prefers to wear nothing


End file.
